Neverland, Where the Pirates Are
by Risika Tygora
Summary: For those who have seen the newer live action version or read the book. Full summary inside. What if the children had stayed a few days longer? What if Hook had not been eaten? Etc... These and more questions answered!


We all know the story of Peter Pan. It is a magical tale of hope, faith, and love. It is a spectacular adventure for those who possess a broad imagination, and a wonderful bedtime story for those who do not. However, what if the ending was changed a bit? What if Captain James Hook was not eaten by the crocodile, but was kept aboard and somehow escaped? What if Wendy decided that she and her brothers would stay in Neverland just a week or two longer? What would they find when they finally returned? And, given another chance, how would Hook find a way to make yet another attempt to destroy Peter Pan? All questions that many a person have asked, and I am here to answer them. So ready yourselves for another story, and a whole new adventure.

Prologue: Of Joys and of Sorrows

They had won the battle. Peter was doing his happiest rooster call to let all of Neverland know the great news. James Hook, former captain of the Jolly Roger, was finally defeated. It was one of the greatest joys Peter had ever experienced, he was laughing as they sailed across the sky. They were not flying to London, but over the peaks of Neverland's mountains. Wendy and her brothers, John and Michael, had come up to him earlier, saying that they wished to stay a few days more. Peter, of course was delighted, not so much that the boys were staying, but because Wendy would be staying as well. He still did not want to grow up, so he would return to Neverland when they took her and the boys back. Until then, he wanted to be with her as much as possible.

Wendy had been in love with Peter especially since their flying dance, as had he with her. Even though he in most ways would not admit it, she knew this to be true. They had returned to the Home Under the Ground not long ago and were dancing and jumping around in celebration. Hook was forced to watch, as his hook had been taken off and his special poison, removed. He was tied to a large root that was too heavy to move. Wendy smiled as she saw him there. It was no more or less than he deserved, and she laughed, a warm, fluttery sound. Far too soon, it seemed, the party was over and they all really needed to get some sleep so that they could go visit the Indians first thing in the morning. It was then that she noticed Peter trying to sneak out of the Home.

"Peter," she said, "aren't you going to sleep? We will need to wake up very early."

"Yes," he answered, "but first I need to find Tink. She went to visit the other fairies, and told me to come get her when we went to sleep."

"Oh, alright," she laughed, "but don't stay out too long, or you won't be able to get up tomorrow!"

"I won't," he promised, flashing her a smile.

In reality, though, he had gone to get Tinkerbell, but it wasn't to bring her back. He and Tink were going to see Wendy's house. Peter wanted to know if the window was shut yet, but no, the window was still open, and there was Wendy's mother calling out to her little ones in her sleep. Peter and Tink flew back quickly, so they wouldn't be missed.

The next morning, everyone got up as planned and they went to visit Tigerlily's tribe. When told of Hook and Peter's battle, they cheered! Another party soon took place, and when the Lost Boys, Wendy, and Peter went home, their feet were sore from dancing and their faces red from the heat of the fire. Once again, Peter went to check on the window after the others fell asleep. It remained open, just as before. And so it went, for nearly two weeks, they celebrated every daywith various inhabitants of Neverland, then every night, when they were all asleep, Peter would go to see the open window. Finally, Wendy went to him and requested that she and her brothers leave that night.

"If you wish it," he said for the third time since they had met.

"Oh, Peter," she said soothingly, "I know you're upset, but that is why I wanted you to stay with us. You could, you know, and we'd still be together."

"I told you last time," said Peter, shaking his head, "I don't want to grow up."

"And, as I said last time," Wendy said, obviously just as sad as he was, "I still think it's your biggest pretend."

And off she went to get her brothers ready, leaving him to ponder her words once more. When they were floating over London, the three Darlings flew down with Peter, but a horrible sight met their eyes. The window was closed and locked, their mother and father and Aunt Millicent and Nana were all there, but there was also someone else. You see, Mr. and Mrs. Darling, having given up hope, had gone to the orphanage and adopted a new baby. Though they looked happy, they were still mourning for their lost children. But the half-false happiness and the baby were all that Wendy and her brothers saw. They went back to Neverland with Peter and the Lost Boys, truly believing that their parents had forgotten about them. When they got back to the Home Under the Ground, they cried, they cried and cried and cried, they cried until their eyes were red and dry, but nothing could comfort them. Peter did not know whether to be happy or sad, he was glad that they would be staying, but upset that it came at this price. The only thing that he was sure of was that they would be staying in Neverland with him forever.


End file.
